


欲盖弄潮-偏文艺版

by Snowyyin



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin





	欲盖弄潮-偏文艺版

偏文艺版 欲盖弄潮（老爷利用了色/欲）：

蝙蝠突然意识到他从未看过超人出汗，所以他从来也不知道那蓝色的制服被吸附在皮肤上的模样会是这么的性感。其实他应该早就知道的，只是那时他还没有动现在这样的心思。  
黑色卷曲的头发被雨水侵湿，有些凌乱的粘在光洁的额头上，超人看上去完全不在意被大雨淋透，他甩甩头，用手把头发捋了回去。一股雨水，就这么顺着抬手的动作从领口涌进制服。

风有些阴冷，蝙蝠却觉得身体从内部变得燥热。不受控的欲望让蝙蝠感到焦躁，他并不是个会压抑欲望的人，他的床上从来不缺能让欲望舒缓的人。但在眼前这个人冲进他的世界后，他的欲望就被迫无法宣泄，因为他发现无论是谁在他的床上都没有用，除了这个人。他本以为三个月前这煎熬就可以结束，可他勾住超人的脖子时却被推开，那人有些仓皇的说“还不行。。。呃，我们还没结婚呢。”当时他简直就要笑出来，这个纯情的男孩究竟是怎么长大的。可现在他完全笑不出来，搁置的渴望甚至已让他的喉咙开始微微发痛，这三个月来，他总是会若有若无的撩拨着这个人，稍纵即逝的肢体触碰，刻意压低的耳边低语，他一旦看到这人的脸有些红后就会若无其事的离开，他反正有时间等待。视线沿着超人的胸膛向下划去，天神啊，那无法被制服所掩盖的地方傲然的昭示着自己的存在，蝙蝠的喉咙不由自主的吞咽一下。他想，那么长时间埋下的种子也是时候开花结果，黯哑的声音从蝙蝠口中飘出：  
“Clark，能借用你公寓的浴室吗？”  
他们现在所在的城市离克拉克大都会的公寓非常近，所以蝙蝠的问题听上去合情合理。但如果仔细想就会明白蝙蝠战甲的防水性并不差，而且好强如蝙蝠，怎么也不会提出这个请求。可超人回看蝙蝠的眼神似乎有些恍惚，他点点头，然后他就看着蝙蝠从楼上跃下消失在漆黑的夜里，看样子是已经向他的公寓出发。飘起的超人在雨中顿了会儿，也随着蝙蝠的轨迹向回飞去。

超人的制服还在西装下，刚关上门的克拉克正好碰上刚刚从窗户进来的蝙蝠，雨水从对方的披风滴落在地板上。蝙蝠像是没有看见他一样，自顾自的解下头盔，男人成熟英俊的脸从黑色的遮蔽物下缓缓出现，眼神里带着微微的疲惫。克拉克有些呆愣的看着蝙蝠去浴室的一路都在轻快的拆卸着蝙蝠战甲，披风飘落，在进浴室的前一秒，“噹”，蝙蝠腰带被扔在门口的柜台上。  
克拉克看着蝙蝠消失，微微出了口气，可他还没有关闭的超级听力却让他有些乱的心跳进入了更杂乱的节奏。他真的不想伤到蝙蝠，那人看着是那么容易受伤。可浴室里的声音让他这个念头变得越来越淡，他能听见沐浴液摩擦在皮肤上的声音，他能听见蝙蝠被热水抚慰时略略压抑的愉悦的叹息。只要他想他甚至可以看到蝙蝠究竟是怎么清洁那战甲下的身体，但他还是没有这么做，可燥热还是无可避免的让他第一次觉得想快些把雨水弄湿的制服脱下，然后洗个冷水澡。就在这时，水声停止，布鲁斯从里面走了出来。

RAO啊，那人就这么出来了吗？腰间那块摇摇欲坠的浴巾看的克拉克心惊胆战，他的目光现在被沐浴完的人完全吸引。被蒸汽弄得潮红的脸还是蝙蝠那种冷漠的表情，可不经意瞟向他  
的眼神却已经完全是布鲁斯，克拉克吸了一口气。布鲁斯从他面前走过，他可以感到蒸腾的热气混合着那人的气息灌进自己的鼻腔，而自己血液的温度在自作主张的升高。不行，不行，克拉克脆弱的神经还在提醒他自己。  
“你不去洗澡吗？”  
布鲁斯在克拉克恍神的时候已经从冰箱拿了一瓶水，他就这么接近赤身裸体的站在克拉克面前一本正经的问着，好像他还穿着那厚厚的黑色战甲。布鲁斯拧开瓶盖，嘴唇半包裹住小小的瓶口，有些饥渴的喝着他今天的第一瓶水，胸膛随着吞咽起伏。一滴水从艳红色的乳尖滴落到布鲁斯那漂亮的腹肌，又顺着肌肉的线条沁入浴巾，把原本蓝色的面料又弄出一块蔚蓝。

那颜色就像克拉克现在的眼睛，气息不稳的小记者急忙站起身走进自己的卧室，他需要给布鲁斯找件衣服穿着上，这样下去，他会疯的。这几个月积压的欲望让克拉克有些透不过气，他拿着睡衣转身却撞在不知什么时候已经站在他身后的布鲁斯，松松系着的浴巾就这么散开，他急忙用手按住了下落的布料却也按在对方的腰上。而这一下，克拉克发现自己的手已经无法移开，布鲁斯身体的热度从掌心汹涌的传递到他已经燥热无比的心。  
他们就维持着这么个半贴在一起的模样，布鲁斯可以感觉到自己大腿附近的热度是从克拉克的哪个部位传来，他调笑着：“Superman，你是准备一会儿在这小记者的浴室里自己做什么？”接着，他的手抚摸上对方的裆部，然后突然就把已经满脸通红的克拉克近乎半扔的推倒在床上。

被推的淬不及防的克拉克下意识的蹭到了床中央，眼睁睁看着跟着他一起上床的布鲁斯的脸已经埋在他的腿间，裤子的拉链被慢慢咬开，然后制服的裤子也被对方用牙齿拉开，RAO啊，他现在完全无法动弹。布鲁斯刚刚还被他半勃起的阴茎弹到脸，然后就。。。把他的阴茎含入了一半，他看着眼前人鼓囊囊的脸颊和被津液染湿的双唇，已经全裸的布鲁斯还在含糊不清的说“明明我就在你眼前”。克拉克的耳朵里现在是一片混杂的嗡鸣，他只能感受着对方粗糙的舌面如何从表皮舔过，那有力的粗糙的手如何揉搓，他现在什么话都没办法说。

布鲁斯看着一脸呆懵的小记者轻轻笑起来，口腔里的震动让那玩意又胀大些，布鲁斯在心里感叹了声“还真是Superman”就更用力的吮吸起来，殷红的唇摩擦着对方身上最脆弱的地方。跪伏在爱人腿间的布鲁斯就像一头雌伏的黑豹，腰部塌陷出一个弧度让克拉克可以从脊背中线一览无遗的看到挺翘的臀部，被黑豹捕获的男人的手无意识的抚上那凸凹不平的背部，掌心下都是自己未曾相伴的岁月，克拉克叹了口气。  
而布鲁斯吸了一口气，然后就把那根炙热的氪星阴茎吞进喉咙大半，一瞬间涌上来的窒息感让泪水从布鲁斯眼角滴落。  
“嗯。。”被弄得一抖的克拉克准备把含着自己的人推开，那人是准备把喉咙给废掉吗？可已经来不及，布鲁斯强硬的几个吞咽让他就这么射进对方的喉咙，他有些慌，可布鲁斯抬起的脸却又让他把人直接拉起，而他也再次坚硬如铁。  
被拉起的人顺势就跨坐在自己的身上，总是不苟言笑的嘴角现在挂着溢出的白浊，喉结在吞咽下移动着，那都是自己的。。。可那人却像是在品酒般对他勾唇一笑。布鲁斯又往前挪动了点抬起臀部，反应过来的克拉克急忙推着对方说：“不行，你会受伤的，Bruce。。。”却被狠狠按在床上，布鲁斯挑起眉有些傲慢的宣告着：“你伤不到我的，Clark。”  
而说话的时候，克拉克的顶端已被对方潮湿的后穴吞进一半，RAO，这水汽，布鲁斯刚才是在浴室亲手做了扩张吗？那总是轻巧的操作仪器的修长的手指，在克拉克的脑海里慢慢探进蝙蝠自己紧绷的穴口，慢慢借着水和浴液的润滑扩张着，他现在突然明白刚才浴室里有几声短促的呼吸是怎么来的。“嗤”衬衣被扯开，鲜红的S露出，布鲁斯往下一坐皱起眉头，克拉克想去扶住对方的腰却被挥开手，有些断续的声音从布鲁斯嘴里喘出：“你。。也伤不到我的，Superman。想想看，上一次是谁被揍到半死？”  
蝙蝠的确在上一次把超人揍倒无力反抗，虽然有氪石的功劳，但那也是超人第一次了解到人类的强悍。那个哥谭的守卫者，用一个人类的身体让战无不胜的钢铁之子真正尝到什么叫 输。  
眼前这个比自己年纪长很多的人类，大概的确不可能被自己伤到。而现在这曾把自己揍倒无法动弹的男人正在自己身上露出一种迷乱，痛楚而又愉悦的表情。身体的肌肉随着布鲁斯腰部的扭动漂亮的律动着，克拉克的最后一点担忧被包裹而来的肉壁彻底夹碎，他在布鲁斯又一次下坐的时候用力往上一挺腰。  
“啊嗯！”一声呻吟从布鲁斯的喉咙被顶出来，而后穴下意识的收缩让那肉茎更加粗壮，他开始有些吃力。终于入戏了啊，布鲁斯看着眼色变得暗沉的小记者，微眯着的眼睛透出一丝调笑。  
见鬼，布鲁斯，克拉克看着对方眼里蓄着的泪水和已经艳红的眼角，拉住对方半跪的双腿然后起身捅进对方的身体深处，并反身将对方压在身下。  
“哼嗯！！哈。。。嗯。。”  
这一下，刚才一直未被完全裹住的阴茎被彻底吞入，布鲁斯的气息也终于被夺走控制权，他的泪痣，就像一颗真正的泪珠般正在被克拉克吻着。每一次刺入都从肠壁上重重刮过，压抑已久的燥热，终于被稍稍舒缓。布鲁斯下意识压抑着的喘息让克拉克的眼镜升起一层白雾，布鲁斯笑着摘下那眼镜注视着镜片后的那片蔚蓝。  
“不是说。。婚前不。不。。能有性行为吗？”  
“你收下氪石戒指的时候，我。。想那大概已经算是结婚。”  
柔软而狭窄的穴道就像是有自我意识一般，吞咽着挽留着给它带来极致快乐的访客。身上的男人似乎不知疲倦，布鲁斯的腿缠上了对方的腰在对方的挺入中将男人拉的更深，他可是哥谭磨砺出的骑士，他不需要这个年轻的男人担忧他，他不需要。在蛊惑中，克拉克的力道变得越来越随心所欲。布鲁斯的头发被床单蹭的有些散乱，眼睛开始失焦，环在正在他体内攻城略地的男人的肩膀的双手紧紧扣在一起，快了，体内的骚乱就快被平复。再一次，克拉克总能碰到他需要被触碰的地方，小腹渐渐紧绷，再一次，布鲁斯的阴茎在他自己和克拉克的腹肌的揉搓下射出压抑已久的欲望。  
布鲁斯的眼神散开，克拉克注视着身下人失神却又亮的惊心动魄的眼睛开始他最后的冲刺。终于，超人粘稠浓厚的体液灌进哥谭骑士的身体内部，而布鲁斯敏感的内部在灼热的侵占之下又攀上一次小小的高潮。克拉克被颤抖的内壁按压着，他搂住布鲁斯的脖子吻着：  
“满意了吗？”  
“你觉得一次就够了？还是你就这点能耐。”  
克拉克看着已经从迷乱中恢复的人正一脸挑衅的看着他，他知道今夜的战役还未结束，而正好，超人乐于迎战。


End file.
